Sengar Hyu
=Sengar Hyu= "Your opinions are who you are; it's what lets you define right and wrong, good and evil. It influences your views; the logical choice is often what you would consider good, is it not? You see to me, it's all shit; just gotta choose the lesser evil" http://i16.photobucket.com/albums/b28/harr9/hero_render.jpg Full Name = Sengar Kanah Hyu {Send–guar Hai-you} Rank = 1st LT. Alias = N/A Age = 22 Height = 6’02’’ Weight = 156lbs Eye Color = Dark Brown Hair Color = Black Planet of Origin = Earth Species = Human Faction = Alliance Military Companion = N/A Family = N/A Background Information Background The Costs of War Sengar was born to a businessman on Earth in 2178, but would move to the Citadel before reaching the age of one, remaining there for the first five years of his life. In 2183, Cerberus activities increased as a result of the outbreak of war between Humanity and a race known as the Geth led by the infamous Reaper. While this war lasted mere months, the results devastated thousands. Amongst them, were Sengar’s parents, who were sacrificed during the initial strike at the battle of the Citadel. Once a large and widely spread network, the Hyu family soon found themselves in numbers of the single digits. In an effort to save the family name, Swav Hyu and adopted his younger brother and returned to the planet earth, seeking to marry, and multiply the numbers in their family. Swav remarried in December of 2183, and by that time of the following year, he had four children –three of his own, and the adopted brother Sengar-. Amongst the four that spawned from Swav included Sengar Hyu. As one of four, Sengar's childhood was filled with struggles. Starvation was never an issue, but a proper education and modern means of transportation; for the majority of his childhood, the Hyu family only owned one ET3. When Sengar reached the age of eight (2186), Swav had finally saved up enough to purchase a X3M. At this point, life became much easier. With better means of transportation, Sengar was able to finish off his last eight years of education at one of the top schools in North America. Lost In Space Sengar graduated at the age of sixteen, two years before that of the standard individual. At this point, Sengar's childish excitement for adventure drew him to journey outside of the Local Cluster. On April 27th, 2196, Sengar enlisted into the Alliance's Military School. Immediately, Sengar took to the use of rifles, but his goal was to become the perfect sniper. By the end of his first year of training, Sengar was capable or removing targets from distances of fifteen hundred meters. Throughout his time in the Academy, Sengar's class was sent to a number of human colonies where the soldiers to be were thrown through countless training exercises. The abilities shown through his time in the academy permitted Sengar to reach the MVC coding of N4, qualifying him as a Special Forces Personnel. Chapter I Personality Sengar is extremely intelligent, and as a result is extremely cocky of himself. As a heterosexual male, Sengar can often be seen flirting with girls from a number of species, being fond of the Asari and fellow humans. Sengar has a certain dislike of Vorcha, and a fear of the Yahg. Far from sympathetic yet more than respectful, he’s a bit of a mystery. While fond of the concept of the Alliance, his opinions on Cerberus don’t align with the common view, and he is a strong supporter of the idea to protect the image of humanity. Military Information Occupation N4 SANSOC Division Marine Force Recon Class Sengar is a Soldier, lacking any biotic modification. Armor Dead Key Mari I Armor Weapons Pistols M-5 Phalanx Rifles M-96 Mattock, M-14 Tigershark Sniper Rifles NS-202i Whisperhead Out of Character Thread Links Category:Characters